Undertale Series Of One Shots
by AMS-Topaz
Summary: All my Undertale One Shots will be compiled here :) Some will be kid friendly while others might be dark. I'll be sure to include warnings for dark ones.
1. I Will Protect You

AMS

I WILL PROTECT YOU

Papyrus jogged down the stairs, a pep to his step as he was all dressed up to go be trained by Undyne. As he made it down the stairs, however, his joyous attitude groaned on the inside as he saw his older brother laze about on the sofa, watching Mettaton ask the human for cake ingredients.

"The human met Mettaton it seems. Interesting," mumbled Sans towards Papyrus.

Papyrus walked over to stand next to the sofa that was being occupied by a smol skeleton and narrowed his eyes at the screen as he watched Frisk gather milk, sugar, and eggs.

"I THINK THOSE TWO BECAME FRIENDS ALREADY!" enthusiastically shouted Papyrus, his good mood already returning.

"Yep, wouldn't be surprise- what the hell?" Sans quickly changed his tune, sitting up on the sofa in fear for the human who cowered and shook in fear as the rectangular robot came forward with a chainsaw.

"OH NO! THE HUMAN IS IN TROU-" Papyrus was cut off by the sound of a cell phone ringing.

It was coming from the TV since Mettaton and Frisk both stopped. Mettaton held up a finger and answered the phone and waved the chainsaw around a bit while talking.

"Hello? I'm sort of in the middle of something," said Mettaton into the phone.

"Who do you think it is?" whispered Sans.

Papyrus shrugged as he didn't have a clue either.

"Vegan," Mettaton suddenly said. Awkward silence followed after for what felt like hours. "That's a brilliant idea, Alphys! Actually, we have a special human soul flavored canned ingredient just over there on the counter! What are you waiting for, darling? Go ahead and get it!"

The skeleton brothers watched Frisk breathe out a sigh of relief but jumped back as the counter began to shake, and then sky rocketed upwards much to their dismay. Fear was back on their face when Mettaton told them to hurry up and grab it or else they go back to the original plan. Sans and Papyrus' jaw gaped when they saw Frisk's cell phone turn into a jetpack, and were even more surprised at how well they dodged the food Mettaton threw down at them and made it to the can. Papyrus turned off the TV when Frisk landed safely and narrowed his eyesockets at his lazy brother. Sans frowned and shifted on the couch a bit.

"Can you not stare at me like that, bro? You're killin my vibe," asked Sans.

"OH! WELL, WANNA KNOW WHAT'S KILLIN MY VIBE? HOW DIRTY THIS HOUSE IS! WHILE I'M AT UNDYNE'S, I WANT YOU TO CLEAN UP THIS MESS BEFORE I GET BACK!" shouted Papyrus angrily as he went and slammed the door behind him, leaving an annoyed Sans behind him.

Sans huffed as he looked around the house.

"It's not even that dirty. My room is easily ten times worse than this. This? This is livable," muttered Sans under his breath. "But, I want my little bro to be happy, so I'll clean."

Sans started by grabbing a duster and dusted off the furniture, making everything shine. All that was left was underneath the lumpy couch. Sans sweated heavily. He hadn't seen underneath that couch in ages. Who knows what's under it? He could only imagine. Images of large, scary monster eating monsters popped into his mind and he shuddered. Sans scoffed and shook his head, smirking at himself despite the crease in his brow bone and the sweat at his temples.

"C'mon, Sans. Ain't nothing under there that can hurt ya. It's probably just more dust and dirt. Nothing you can't handle. No bones about it, right?" Sans nervously chuckled as he grabbed the broom and dust pan.

Slowly, he lifted the couch with his magic, and set it gently aside. When he glanced down, he shook and fell to the floor.

"No...NO!" shouted Sans as his eye flared up.

Later, Papyrus came skipping home, humming a happy tune.

"GEE! UNDYNE SURE IS THE BEST! SHE TAUGHT ME HOW TO GIVE NOOGIE'S!" Papyrus said out loud to himself happily. "I WONDER IF MY LAZYBONES BROTHER EVEN MOVED A MUSCLE. I SHOULDN'T GET MY HOPES UP."

Papyrus' gloved hand went into one of his pockets and pulled out a set of keys, and for a minute he fumbled to find the right key, cursing under his breath here and there until one of the keys turned the lock. When he opened the door, he dropped the keys in surprise. The couch was completely turned over, dust was everywhere, Sans was on the floor foaming out of his mouth, and there was an evil dust bunny hopping everywhere. It looked over at Papyrus as it landed on Sans' chest, and cackled in a dark tone.

OH NO! IT'S THE EVIL DUST BUNNY! I SHALL SAVE YOU, BROTHER!" shouted Papyrus as he lunged for the dust bunny.

By the time Sans woke up, the whole house sparkled and the couch was back where it belonged, with a very tired Papyrus on it. Sans blinked as he looked around.

"What the heck happened?" muttered Sans as he rubbed his aching skull.

He suddenly remembered the dust bunny and was on high alert.

"DON'T WORRY, DEAR BROTHER. I TOOK CARE OF THAT EVIL DUST BUNNY. FROM NOW ON, WE CLEAN TOGETHER SO I CAN PROTECT YOU," tiredly promised Papyrus.

"Tch, I wasn't scared. I was just so lazy I fell asleep," scoffed Sans.

Papyrus didn't say anything. He didn't have to. He knew his older brother well enough to know he wasn't telling the truth. Sans turned away and shoved his hands into his pocket. When he heard Papyrus lightly snoring, he turned his head to look back at his awesome younger brother, and he smiled gratefully.

"Thank you," Sans whispered.


	2. Take Me To The Carnival

AMS

TAKE ME TO THE CARNIVAL

The surface had been kind to the monsters. In less than a year, everyone was settled in their own apartments and homes. Frisk had decided she wanted to live with Sans, who was like a father to her. Papyrus was busy making spaghetti, and Sans was typing another chapter for his novel that told his and his brother's story, when the school bus pulled up, dropping Frisk off home. The two brothers heard it, and they both smiled as the hurricane herself came bursting through that door.

"School's out for the Summer!" loudly announced Frisk as she carelessly threw her bookbag across the room.

Sans chuckled, took off his reading glasses, and stood up from his seat to walk over and ruffle Frisk's hair. Papyrus was excited he would get to spend more time with the human.

"You're just excited that your birthday is eleven days after June, because you know we'll spoil you," smirked Sans.

Frisk pouted and crossed her arms.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," said Frisk as she turned her face to notice a bunch of wrapped up boxes, each wrapped in colorful designs that made her heart flutter.

"Are those all for me?!" she asked, bouncing up and down like a hyper child.

"Ugh, I got so caught up in my book that I completely forgot to hide those. You can't open them until your birthday. Anyway, where do you want to go for your birthday this year? You don't have to settle for anything underground anymore," Sans asked, smiling widely.

Papyrus walked into the living room, taking off his gloves, grinning from would-be-ear to would-be-ear. Frisk grinned from ear to ear as she had already known where she wanted to go.

"I wanna go to the town carnival this year!" shouted Frisk as stars shone in her green eyes.

"The carnival, eh? I think that's doable. Can't clown around when it comes to making you happy," winked Sans.

Frisk laughed while Papyrus scoffed.

"HUMAN! I PLEDGE TO MAKE SURE YOU GO TO THE CARNIVAL FOR YOUR TENTH BIRTHDAY!" promised Papyrus as he picked up Frisk and blew on her tummy, making her scream in laughter.

Her birthday came, finally, and the brothers presented the carnival tickets to Frisk, much to her happiness.

"But before we leave, you have to open the gifts Papyrus and I spent so much time and thought picking out for you," said Sans as he yanked away the tickets and put them into his coat pocket.

Frisk ran over to the large pile of gifts and got to work. With each gift she opened, she had to pose with it for Papyrus as he took pictures of her with her presents. Sans collected the pictures and put them in a photo album that he knew they would all look back on in the future and reminisce about these days.

"ALRIGHT! EVERYONE BUCKLED UP? CAR DOESN'T MOVE UNTIL YOU ARE!" asked Papyrus as he adjusted his mirrors.

"Come on, bro. Don't lose your skin," joked Sans.

Papyrus glared at Sans while Frisk giggled in the back seat. Without saying another word, Papyrus put the car in reverse until they were out in the road, then put it in drive to head towards the carnival. Frisk jumped out of the car after Papyrus parked it and had to be held by Sans' magic to make sure she didn't run off by herself. Some people looked over questioningly.

"Just making sure she doesn't run off ahead of us. It's her birthday and she's super excited," explained Sans as sweat began forming on his skull.

The humans nodded in understanding as they looked away and started minding their own business again.

"Ready to have some fun?" asked Sans, smiling, "And not run off?"

Frisk nodded quickly and Sans let her go. It took all her will power and determination to not run off ahead as she stuck close by her monster dad and monster uncle. She played some mini games, and won some prizes. She lost others where Sans and Papyrus won prizes in those. They all went to a tent that said "bearded lady", and Sans got them all circus peanuts to snack on during the show. In the middle of the show, Frisk felt her stomach gurgle. She leaned in to whisper something to Sans.

"I have to use the bathroom. I'll be back. Tell me what I missed when I get back."

Sans nodded and she was off.

"WHERE IS THE HUMAN OFF TO?" whispered Papyrus a tad louder than Frisk had whispered.

"She had to go to the bathroom," whispered Sans.

Papyrus said "ah" quietly and went back to watching the show.

Frisk looked around once she got outside. The sun was beginning to set. She noticed how the carnival looked a lot more beautiful and stunning when the lights were turned on. It was a sight to behold.

"Excuse me, but where can I find the bathroom?" Frisk asked a guy in a clown suit.

"I can show you!" he replied in a cheerful tone.

Smiling, Frisk followed the clown. After a while, he pointed to a port-a-potty, and she thanked the clown as he walked off with a grin on his face. Frisk walked in the port-a-potty, and shut the door, locking it from inside. It smelled pretty good inside, and it was cleaned up pretty good. As she sat down on the toilet, she sighed in relief. That is, until, she saw a figure outside, and heard heavy breathing. The figure then tried opening the door, and rattled the door itself.

"Um, excuse me! Someone's in here! Please use the next one," Frisk called out, frowning at their bad manners.

That only made the shaking worse. Frisk closed her eyes, praying for them to go away. Suddenly, the shaking stopped, and she opened her eyes. The figure was gone, and so was the loud breathing. All she could hear were game sounds and soft music from a distance, and sighed. Heavy breathing was coming from behind the port-a-potty now, making Frisk yelp loudly just to have her cover her mouth in shock. She slowly turned around, and saw the same figure. She kept her mouth covered as tears streamed down her cheeks in fear. Fear of what could happen to her if she were to go outside.

"Calm down. You've faced scarier than this! Whoever this person is, they're behind you. Hurry and finish up, then bolt out of here as fast as you can. I know you remember the way back to Sans and Papyrus," Frisk thought to herself in an attempt to calm herself.

Wiping her tears away, she nodded determinedly. She cleaned up then pulled up her skirt, but she didn't make it obvious she was off the toilet since the figure was still behind the port-a-potty, breathing even more heavily now, and was even softly wheezing. It shook her to her core. She slowly, carefully unlocked the door without making a sound. The figure began moving, and that was when she bolted right out of that door, running so fast her legs hurt and it was hard to breathe, and didn't look back. Her eyes were closed as she was now wheezing, lungs in pain from not breathing properly, and she ran right into someone's chest, falling backwards.

"Whoa kid! What's wrong? Sorry you missed the rest of the show, but I can fill you in on what happened since I recorded it," said Sans, licking a blue snow cone.

Papyrus had an orange snow cone and was licking it. Frisk's cheeks were stained with tears, and her vision was blurry from running so hard and fast without breathing properly. Sans and Papyrus took in her disgruntled state, and worry etched into their faces.

"Frisk? What's wrong?" asked Sans.

"YOU CAN TELL US!" offered Papyrus.

Frisk wasn't even sure if it had even happened. She wasn't sure if it was the carnival food making her mind play tricks on her. She dared looking back at the port-a-potty she had run from, but noticed it was empty and there was no one there. She took Sans' hand and stood up, brushing the dirt off her skirt and legs.

"Nothing. I thought I heard something, but it's nothing," Frisk weakly smiled.

"OKAY. WELL, IT'S GETTING LATE. ARE YOU READY TO GO HOME?" asked Papyrus.

Frisk rubbed the back of her pounding head, and nodded as she replayed the scene and sound in her head.

"Yeah. Home sounds nice. Thank you both for taking me here. It was fun while it lasted," thanked Frisk as a yawn escaped her mouth.

On the ride home, she closed her eyes. At first, she was dreaming of the funny bearded lady, but bolted awake upon seeing the figure behind closed eyes, and was breathing heavy again. Sans and Papyrus couldn't hear her due to the blasting music coming from the radio, and the fact Sans was asleep in the passenger seat. Frisk shook her head violently to shake away her ptsd, and closed her eyes again.


	3. Pie Off (Warning: puberty)

AMS

 **warning: puberty**

PIE OFF

Toriel was the monster every other monster and Frisk went to to enjoy pie and other sweet treats. Toriel enjoyed baking for her fellow monsters and human child, and enjoyed the looks on their faces even more when they bit into her pies. It filled her with such happiness and pride.

"Hey mom, can you bake some pie for my school's pie competition? I told all my friends that you were gonna win for sure," asked Frisk, smiling.

Toriel looked at her in surprise. Yes, the humans had been nice enough not to wage war against the monsters this time around, but monsters were still a minority. They were below all the human minority groups, that even the minorities looked down on them. It was degrading and hurt their feelings, which was why most of the time, they handed Frisk money to go buy things that they needed like cleaning supplies and clothes. They didn't need human food since they had their magic to make magic food.

"Frisk darling, do you really think that I could win? Against other humans?" Toriel asked timidly, rubbing her paws together.

Frisk's smile slowly fell as she watched the nervous goat who cared about others so deeply.

"Maybe this competition is the very thing that will have humans accept monsters even more," suggested Frisk.

Toriel stopped rubbing her paws and smiled warmly, pulling Frisk into a hug.

"Alright then. I'll do it! But, we'll need to bake a really good pie," chuckled Toriel as Frisk giggled.

For the next several hours, Frisk helped Toriel bake a very large butterscotch cinnamon pie. One that they both poured their heart and soul into, as well as love. Love that they hoped would reach the humans' hearts. Toriel kissed Frisk's forehead and ruffled her hair.

"Goodnight, my child," whispered Toriel before slipping off into her room.

"Night mom," yawned Frisk.

She climbed into her full sized bed and snuggled under her covers before closing her eyes. When her alarm buzzed, she excitedly turned it off and hopped out of bed, then zoomed over to her closet.

"Hmmm, whatever outfit I choose to wear today will be representing the monsters. I need to help make a great impression!"

Frisk chose to wear an outfit she hadn't worn in a long time. Toriel had decided to wear something she also hadn't worn in a long time. They surprised each other when they bumped into one another in the hallway.

"You're wearing that? But, I thought that outfit reminded you too much of the underground?" asked Toriel.

Frisk shrugged and smiled.

"That's why it was the single most perfect outfit to where. It's got all my early monster memories embedded into its very fabric," replied Frisk as she twirled around.

"It looks a little tight on you though," frowned Toriel.

The last thing Toriel wanted was for young boys to get the wrong idea, and Frisk was developing rather quickly for her age.

"Mom, it's just for today. To give us good luck," said Frisk as if she could read Toriel's mind.

Toriel was back in her old royal robes for the same reason Frisk was wearing her blue and purple striped sweater with blue pants and brown boots. The two headed downstairs where Sans, Papyrus, Alphys, and Undyne were at the breakfast table. They all wanted to come support their Queen and ambassador. They all spit out their cereal when they saw the sweater that was hugging Frisk tightly.

"Oh no! You need to go change into something that fits you!" yelled Undyne protectively.

Frisk cocked and eyebrow as she saw what Undyne was wearing. She was wearing a super tight black tank top that didn't do much to hide her large breasts.

"I'm a fish, Frisk. No human is going to look at me the same as another human female," Undyne said, rolling her eyes.

Sans was looking away since he saw the kid as just a kid. He didn't want to believe she was growing up already. Papyrus on the other hand, couldn't stop staring at the headlights until Alphys smacked him on the arm and glared at him through her glasses. Frisk sighed.

"Why does everyone seem to have a problem with my body? Just because I now have these things on my chest doesn't make me any different. They're just mounds of flesh!" protested Frisk as she crossed her arms under her chest.

"Frisk. Once you grow breasts, everything changes whether you want it to or not," sighed Undyne.

Alphys nodded in agreement. "I remember when I started growing them. Nothing was ever the same."

Frisk and Undyne looked over but saw two tiny dots where her chest was. Not wanting to hurt her feelings, they just ignored what she said.

"But seriously, kid. Go change into something else," said Undyne. "I know it sucks and it isn't fair and all that. But just go do it."

But Frisk was determined as she puffed out her chest even more.

"No," calmly said Frisk as she walked towards the table while swaying her hips.

Undyne frowned but decided to let Frisk learn for herself. Later at the competition...

"That is too inappropriate. You need to go change into something else," said Frisk's principal.

"Oh please. Everything is covered. You're just an old pervert!" shot back Frisk.

"I'm married to a beautiful woman. I don't get off to seeing kids with adult bodies dress up like there's no consequences," said the principal as he sighed.

"I still don't get it. They're just breasts!" protested Frisk. "Why is it that men can do whatever they want with their attire and women can't?"

The principal raised an eyebrow at that.

"Since when do you see men walking around with their junk hanging out? And yes, men can go shirtless because they don't have breasts, and it is socially acceptable for men to be shirtless. Women have to be more modest," explained the principal.

"Well, until men aren't allowed to go shirtless, I'm gonna continue to wear what I want to wear," shot back Frisk.

The competition hadn't started yet because the principal was needed to start it.

"If you don't change out of that sweater, I will make sure your monsters lose," threatened the principal.

Frisk's determination fell as she stared up into his smirk.

"Fine. You win. I'll change," Frisk mumbled, looking down.

The principal nodded then went to go start judging. The monsters all looked back at Frisk with sadness, and went back to their booth. Frisk stayed out of sight until she heard her mom get awarded with something, then she smirked as she came out. Everyone gasped in shock as several women covered men's eyes. The principal, now fuming, stormed over to Frisk. His whole face was red and she could swear she saw steam coming out from his nose and ears.

"I thought we had a deal," he said through gritted teeth.

"A deal? You mean where I said I would change out of my sweater? Well, I did change out of my sweater," Frisk said innocently as she clasped her hands behind her back and swayed, her breasts bouncing slightly as her bra struggled to hold them. She then turned away from him.

"Guess what everyone! This guy told me to change out of my sweater, or else he would make sure my friends didn't get anything! But my mom's pies are the best!" shouted Frisk.

The people began glaring at the principal.

"What? No no no! You got it all wrong! Yes, I did tell her to change out of her sweater, or else I would fail her monsters, but it was an empty threat to get her to change into something more modest!" pleaded the principal.

"I'd rather her wear the sweater now, if anything. Just to cover herself," mumbled Sans as he covered his eyes, his whole skull blue.

Papyrus whole face was orange as he also covered his eyes. Toriel sighed as she took off her jacket and wrapped it around Frisk. No one had noticed before, but the robes Toriel was wearing was also tight on her as her form was being tightly hugged by her outfit. Frisk gasped in surprise.

"Your clothes were also tight on you, but you told me to change out of mine?" asked Frisk.

Purple tinted Toriel's cheeks as she looked away, embarrassed.

"I at least covered myself with a coat. You could have done the same," replied Toriel.

"No! You shouldn't have had to wear the coat. You're a female, and female have breasts mom! You should be able to wear what you want as long as you're not showing actual skin. Who cares if the outfits hug you a little? As long as you're not walking around like this," Frisk emphasized her point by opening up the coat to reveal her skin again.

Just then, a man came up and tried some of Toriel's pie.

"Oh my gosh! Her pie is amazing! I haven't smiled this much in years! Ma'am, what place did you get?" asked the man who was smiling.

"Oh! Uh, I got third place," smiled Toriel. "Better than no place."

"What?! I went around and tasted every single one of these pies, and yours is much better than anyone else's. I vote for you to have first place!"

Just then everyone else went up to form a line to taste her pie and they all voted for Toriel to have first place.

"No no. Judging is final. She's third place whether you all agree or not," huffed the principal stubbornly.

"That's okay," said Toriel who was tearing up with tears of joy, " As long as I'm first place material to all of you, that's all that matters to me. Thank you all, my children."

People erupted in cheers while Sans grabbed Frisk and teleported back to the house, and threw her in her room, then closed her door.

"Hey! What was that for?" asked Frisk.

"Put a shirt on, kid," smiled Sans.

"Aw, the skeleton can't handle seeing girly parts?" teased Frisk.

"It makes me a little uncomfortable, yes. Just telling ya the naked truth," winked Sans before walking away.

From that day on, people were more accepting of the monsters, and gave women more rights.


	4. Why Can't You See?

AMS

WHY CAN'T YOU SEE?

Frisk was in a very deep sleep, and was dreaming of counting sheep. A bony hand with bony fingers poked her form, and when she woke she felt so torn. On one hand she felt glad to see him, but felt that losing sleep was rather grim.

"Sans, can I have five more minutes please?"

"Aw kid, then who else am I gonna tease?"

The skeleton winked his eyesocket as he handed Frisk her the heart shaped locket. His bony hand grabbed hers, and she shivered from the coldness while grabbing her purse. He was a gentleman, walking her to the dining room. Under her parents' gazes she could feel the impending doom.

"Frisk, how come you are up so early? It's completely unlike you," asked her mother.

"Sans woke me up and joined us for breakfast. Sorry, do you want me to tell him to shoo?" replied Frisk.

She winced as she heard her father's sharp exhale of breath, meaning he was losing his patience half to death.

"There is no one else at the table but us, my dear sick daughter. Please do not make us call the hospital, we would feel like sending an animal to the slaughter," said her father.

Frisk looked over at Sans who now looked slightly bothered by her father's remark, and felt a pang in her heart as his eyesockets grew dark. She wondered why she was the only one who could see the monsters she had freed. She wanted others to know of her good deed.

"But Sans is here, sitting at the table. Like a majestic horse, sitting in their stable," insisted Frisk.

"No, I say, we cannot see! Why can't you let the matter be?" asked her mother.

"Imaginary friends means you are not right. To see you in a straight jacket would be a most unpleasant sight," wept her father.

"Oh Sans, why am I the only one who knows? The truth being, it kinda blows," asked Frisk, back up in her room.

She huffed as she plopped down on her bed, her anger and annoyance causing her to see red. She bitterly chuckled as the thought in her mind took its toll, the fact that red is the color of her soul.

"I'm not sure why no one else can see, hear, or touch. Maybe asking to be free on the surface was a bit much," sighed Sans.

"It's really strange that one by one, the other monsters disappeared like that. You're all that's left of the underground to whom I still chat," frowned Frisk, fresh tears falling.

"Kid, I'll be honest with ya, and I promise not to sugar coat a thing. But your folks don't like the idea of me, so before I leave please accept this ring," quietly said Sans, handing her a ring with a ruby in it to match her locket.

"You're leaving, but why? Let's go somewhere else, just you and I!" pleaded Frisk.

Fresh tears fell from Sans' eye sockets, and slowly brought his hands from her cheeks back into his coat pockets.

"You're gonna do great in this world, kid. Alas, farewell to you I bid," whispered Sans as he disappeared.


End file.
